1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the popularity of photography in today's society, numerous types of cameras are available, often with relatively expensive options. Recently numerous types of single-use, or disposable, cameras have become available.
In spite of the many advances in photography, however, the manner in which cameras take pictures has changed very little since the inception of photography. Light sensitive film is enclosed in a light-proof box. When a picture is taken, light is allowed to enter the box for a controlled length of time, and that light is focused through a lens onto a part of the light sensitive film, thereby "exposing" one picture. The film is then changed either by advancing the film from a storage spool or reel to a take-up spool or reel if the film is a continuous roll, or by removing the exposed film and replacing it with unexposed film if the film is "plate" type film. The process can then be repeated.
The many innovations to this process include advanced film winders, focus and aperture controls, and improvements in flash technology. The list of innovations is almost endless. All these innovations, however, rely upon making the basic photographing mechanism more complex, and in most cases more expensive. In light of the above, there is a need for a simplified camera design to reduce the cost of cameras, for greater ease of manufacture, and greater simplification of operation and ease of use.
Additionally, with the development of the single-use cameras, there has been an increase in the convenience of cameras to tourists, camera novices and other members of general public. Such single-use cameras, however, are often merely a plastic version of the same general design found in more expensive reusable cameras. The least expensive single-use cameras still commonly use twenty two parts or more. With so many parts, the cost of manufacture of even the least expensive single-use camera remains relatively high.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single-use camera with a simplified shutter and film-advance system which minimizes the number of parts required and thereby reduces the cost of manufacture, and which further simplifies the operation of a basic camera.